1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling regenerative braking of an electric vehicle, and more particularly to a method for controlling regenerative braking of an electric vehicle that reduces regenerated braking torque gradually.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electric vehicle uses regenerative braking. Sometimes sufficient braking can not be obtained with only regenerative braking. An electric vehicle thus also contains a hydraulic brake system to elicit braking force by oil pressure
US patent published No. 2002/018266 discloses a braking force control system in the beginning of ABS control during regenerative braking. The regenerative braking torque is decreased progressively and when ABS control has begun, the regenerative braking is turned off, then the necessary braking torque is controlled by hydraulic pressure.
During regenerative braking, when reducing the regenerative braking torque before beginning the ABS activation, energy recovery is decreased. Furthermore, when the regenerative braking is turned off, the actual braking force is lower than the goal braking force.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.